


Well Hello, Dr.

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Formal Speech Kink, Giggling, Hermann has a kink, Laughter During Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herms has an odd request. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Hello, Dr.

“Newton... I have a somewhat peculiar question to put to you,” Hermann said cautiously as he approached Newton’s desk. It was a grueling day and Hermann had a little TLC on his mind. 

“Sure, anything, babe,” Newton said, looking up from his computer. 

“I would very much like...” Hermann said, looking down and rubbing a little spot on the corner of Newt’s desk. “Could we...adopt…um…formal speech..in bed.”

“As in…” Newton was intrigued.

“Calling each other by our professional names,” Hermann said softly. 

“Oh…why?”

“Just a bit of a fantasy of mine…not sure why.” Newton smiled and Hermann blushed.

“Hey, don't explain it, I'm down with it,” Newton reached out and put a hand on Hermann’s.

“I appreciate it…could we…try it tonight, perhaps?” Hermann asked, finally looking up.

“Sure, babe.”

“Without using words like that.” Newton raised his eyebrows.

“This is going to be a challenge,” he said with a little excitement in his voice. They finished up their work, powered off a few things in the lab, turned off the lights, showered and returned to their rooms. Newton knocked on Hermann’s door. 

“Thank you for coming to my room for this. I’m rather self conscious about it and being in my room would alleviate my anxiety.”

“Sure thing, hon,” Newton said cheerfully as Hermann closed the door. “No need for anxiety, you’re in good hands.” Hermann stood stock still with one hand behind his back and one gripping his cane. 

“So,” Hermann said, taking a deep breath.

“So.” Newton nodded his head, trying to act casual. “Do we need to visualize location or anything or just jump right in?”

"I think we can just start by using each other's surnames and” Hermann coughed, “see how it feels.”

“Hey, babe, don't be embarrassed,” Newton said, stroking Hermann’s upper arms. Hermann blushed a lovely shade of pink.

"I'm apprehensive about trying something new."

"I get that. Here, let me start. Ok start kissing my neck the way I like and then I'll just go for it, ok dude?"

"Yes, but once we start I'd like us to refrain from any informal terms."

"Totally. Ok, go," Newton said encouragingly. Hermann rolled his eyes and silenced Newton's retort of "unprofessional" with a well placed suck on a very tender patch of his neck.

"Dr. Gottlieb, I, _oh man,_ admire your...technique...how's that?" Newton said, already breathy.

"Lovely, keep going," Hermann said before returning to Newton’s neck. 

“Dr. Gottlieb, may I take your cane. You can lean on me...if it’s convenient.”

“By all means, Dr. Geiszler. Thank you for your offer.” The cane was passed between their hands and Newton dropped it on the bed behind him. Hermann held Newton in his arms. He continued to kiss and suck until he decided it had been enough. 

“I do believe I see a bruise on your neck, Dr. Geiszler. I wonder how that got there.”

“I think a particular mathematician may have put it there,” Newton said, fighting really hard not to grin from ear to ear.

“Was it an enjoyable experience?”

“You bet your ass it was!”

“Dr. Geiszler! Do be professional.”

“Sorry, Gottlieb. Would you like me to perform something similar.”

“Please do, Dr.” Newton reached up to Hermann, scratching his nails on the man’s undercut and planting his lips firmly below Hermann’s jaw. He added a lick for good measure. Hermann moaned. 

“That’s not a very professional response, Dr. Gottlieb.”

“S-sorry, Dr. Geiszler.”

“Are you enjoying yourself?” 

“Certainly,” Hermann said, “I have always enjoyed our interactions.” His serious words were made redundant by the soft moan that followed. 

“Except the bickering, correct?” Newton said with a wet sound. Hermann swallowed.

“I could do without that, Dr. Geiszler,” Hermann said, his voice catching as Newton nibbled his earlobe. “ _That_ is rather nice though. Could you repeat that ministration?”

“I’ve always admired your ears. They need to be nibbled on the regular.”

“And what,” Hermann asked softly, “would you say, based on your experience, is the most sensitive area?”

“Well, Dr. Gottlieb,” Newton said as he grazed his lips over Hermann’s ear, “The results suggest that, although the top of your ear is sensitive when I do this...” Hermann sighed. “...the sound you make when I take your earlobe between my lips...” Newton was as good as his word and Hermann whimpered. “...indicates I have found a much more receptive spot.”  

“Dr. Geiszler,” Hermann said, shakily, “could we perhaps take this discussion to the bed.”

“That’s an excellent idea.” Once they found a comfortable position on the bed, they started to remove each other’s clothing.

“Would you like to stroke my penile shaft?” Newton burst out laughing, letting himself flop backward.

“Oh my God, use euphemisms dude, not medical terms.”

“Alright, alright,” Hermann said, breaking character, so to speak. After a moment he dropped his voice and began again. “I’m very hard. Would you do me a great favor and relieve me of it.”

“It would be my pleasure, Dr. Gottlieb,” Newton said as he unbuckled Hermann’s grey trousers. Soon he was indulging the man’s request. 

“Would I be permitted to vocalize my pleasure without words, Dr. Geiszler?”

“You don’t have to ask my permission, Dr. Your vocalization is a completely natural response.” 

" _Oh, Dr. Geiszler_ ," Hermann said as Newton took a long, languorous stroke upward. 

“Dr., could you, perform the same action on me so we can achieve orgasms at approximately the same time?”

“Y-yes, I would be glad to oblige,” Hermann said as he shifted so he could work open Newton’s tight jeans. Newton mewled as Hermann took him in hand.

" _Herms_...ah shit sorry..Doctor...Doctor Gottlieb." Newton increased his pace on Hermann until they were both in sync.

" _Oh, Newt…_ "

"You broke your own rule," Newton said reaching the brink.

“At this point I-I really couldn’t care less,” Hermann panted.

“Fuck it, me neither,” Newton replied, “Oh God, _Hermann_ , are you gonna come? I’m so fuckin’ close.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Hermann babbled as he tumbled over the edge. Newton followed almost immediately, groaning with wild abandon. 

“Holy shit!” Newton said laughing. Hermann smiled and began laughing too. “Pass me a couple tissues, babe.” After they were all cleaned up, Newton snuggled into Hermann’s chest, inhaling the sent of him through his sweater vest.

“Great idea, dude. Next time you have a kink, don’t hesitate to mention it ok.”

“I won’t hesitate.” Hermann kissed the man’s forehead. They fell asleep, very gratified indeed.


End file.
